De Blob 3
Characters Heroes *'Blob' - A mysterious creature hailing from the jungles just outside of Chroma City. Blob has the unique ability to absorb paint and use it to restore color and life to a greyed-out world! He's assisted the Color Underground on their many exploits against the machinations of the evil INKT Corporation. When not crusading for color, he likes to chill out and relax. *'Pinky' - An advanced robot created by the Prof to assist Blob in his efforts to reign in the INKT Corporation. She can fly, is capable of firing destructive blasts, and has an advanced AI that has settled on a sassy personality. In this adventure, Pinky is more proactive in assisting Blob, following him wherever he goes! *'The Prof' - The founder and head of the Color Underground, formed to counter the INKT Corporation's initial takeover of Chroma City. He has a genius-level intellect, has invented many marvelous things ranging from his personal hover-chair to the robotic companion Pinky, and is responsible for most of the Color Underground's strategy and tactics. *'Arty' - The, uh, artistic propagandist of the Color Underground, who spreads its message of color and liberation far and wide with her artistic endeavors. She's an enthusiastic individual with a love of creativity and free expression, so INKT's enforced conformity is complete anathema to her in particular. *'Bif' - The Color Underground's muscle. He's a gruff martial arts expert who has never meet a problem that he couldn't solve by pummeling it into submission. That said, he also has a caring side, which drives him to keep on fighting the INKT Corporation to defend those it oppresses, although he'll never admit it! *'Zip' - The Color Underground's reconnaissance expert. He specializes in scouting ahead deep into INKT-held territory, gathering info, and then returning as quickly as possible through the use of his extreme sports skills. Although he can seem flighty, Zip actually has a photographic memory, allowing him to recall what he has learned in perfect detail. *'Reggie' - The newest member of the Color Underground, who graduated from Prisma City's State U and has since become the Prof's assistant. His specialty is in vehicles, and he is the creator and pilot of the Underground's first space-faring vessel, The Space Bus. Because he's so new to the group, he's a bit unsure of his place in the Color Underground, and admits that he feels weird giving missions to Blob. *'The 'Essor' - An old Raylian colleague of the Prof who has sent a distress signal from the Raydian Orbits after INKT forces began to invade his home. He has since worked with the Color Underground to rid the Raydian Orbits of INKT and save the world. He's a bit of a sleepy fellow who has the tendency to nod off unless he's translating foreign or ancient languages, in which case he's fully alert. *'Chompers' - The 'Essor's pet Raylian Beast. He initially has a grumpy disposition towards Blob, but warms up to him soon enough. However, this might actually be worse, given that Chompers shares his affection with licks of his giant, slobbery tongue. Chompers also has massive teeth, which can take out smaller INKT enemies, and a keen nose, which Blob can use to locate buried items. *'Jet' - The last remaining Inky Jet Biker, Jet loves the thrills of speed and competition more than fulfilling INKT's objectives. He deserted INKT during their retreat from Chroma City and has since participated in races across Raydia and the Raydian Orbits, riding on his custom-built, flame-decaled bike powered with red paint. He sees Blob as his ultimate rival and hopes to beat him, or at least learn a few of his tricks. Villains *'Comrade Black' - The diminutive head of the evil INKT Corporation, whose goal is to spread inky dullness and conformity across the entire universe. Having been foiled by Blob twice, he has a special hatred for him. Although he is definitely petty, egomaniacal, and panic-prone, he also has a more devious and cunning side to him, almost always seeming to have contingency plans that will ensure a quick turnabout or his eventual return to power. *'Inkgor and Inkovich' - Comrade Black's two personal aides. They're completely dedicated to serving their boss's every whim (and trying to dial down his worst excesses). *'Papa Vit' - The new head of the Blanc Church, who spreads the dogma that the lack of color is the true path to inner peace. Papa Vit already has a toehold with some of the Raydian Orbits' more influential citizens, and is content with oppressing the rest. The Raylians under his sway are thoroughly brainwashed and become Blayians, members of the Blanc cult who are utterly dedicated to its aims and will attack Blob with all the fervor they can muster. *'Brainiac Cinza' - The top scientific mind that the INKT Corporation has in its possession. Brainiac Cinza is the head of Grey Matters, INKT's research and development division. Here, Cinza's job is to brainstorm and develop new and deadly weapons each and every day. It's said that he's more than a little crazy and maybe even an egomaniac, but nobody can deny that he is tremendously good at his work! Enemies Blob has various foes that he has to contend with over the course of his latest adventure! Knowing who you're going to be up against can help you to remain healthy and ink-free! Meet the INKT Army! The INKT Corporation employs a vast army that serves to enforce their rule in areas that they have drained of color. Different Inkies are equipped with different gear to help them employ different ways to harass Blob and his friends! *'Inky' (2 Paint Points) - The basic ground forces of INKT's army, Inkies rush up towards Blob and attempt to bat him with their batons, which will cause Blob to become inked. They're not a huge threat individually, but they can be tricky when they attack en mass. *'Heavy Inky' (5 Paint Points) - A more advanced Inky with heavier armor and weaponry. When Blob is in its vicinity, it spews forth a noxious spray of smoky ink. Wait until it stops in order to attack it! When Blob is further away, it is also capable of firing slow-moving ink globs towards Blob's direction. *'Inky Airman' (1 Paint Shot) - Airborne Inkies slowly patrolling the skies using their blimp headgear. The ground immediately below an Inky Airman has a target symbol. If Blob passes over this symbol, the Inky Airman will either drop an ink bomb, which bursts into a large puddle upon impact, or a Bomb Bot. It's best to keep a watch out for these guys and take them out with a Paint Shot if you see them. *'Inky Pilot' (20 Paint Points) - The operators of UFO-shaped hovering crafts. These vehicles are constantly emitting an electrical discharge directly underneath themselves, which will instantly cost Blob 20 Paint Points if he gets zapped! Furthermore, if they see Blob, they'll quickly accelerate directly towards him. Some UFOs aren't destroyed, but instead painted and deactivated. In this state, Blob can pilot the the UFO himself, using it to cross hazards quickly and fry anything beneath him or power things with electrical discharges! *'Spikey Inky' (1 Paint Charge) - Special Inkies equipped with helmets that will inject Blob with ink if he attempts to attack with a jump! Furthermore, they are armed with high-velocity ink launchers that will hit Blob if he leaps into the air around them! The only way to get rid of them is with a Paint Charge! *'Elite Inky' (10 Paint Points) - The finest of INKT's individual ground troops, Elite Inkies have several tricks up their sleeves. First, each Elite Inky can only be defeated with one specific color, which matches their own colored uniforms. Second, they begin to spin rapidly when around Blob. Blob will be inked if he brushes up against an Elite Inky in this state! Thirdly, if Blob is further away, the Elite Inkies will begin lob ink grenades at him! *'Elite Inky Mk. II' (10 Paint Points) - Elite Inkies equipped with experimental phasing technology. These advanced Elite Inkies are capable of changing their color, and will do so if Blob matches theirs but fails to defeat them shortly afterwards. *'Flame Heavy' (5 Paint Points) - Heavy Inkies that have traded their ink sprayers in for flamethrowers. They can be taken out like regular Heavy Inkies, but their flamethrowers have a longer range and can fire faster fiery blasts! They also have an annoying tendency to light up any flammable materials around them... Maybe try blinding them with a Paint Shot first? Bots, Bots, and More Bots! Say what you will of the Inkies, but they sure are innovative when it comes to deadly automated weapons! Below are members of the robotic horde they will unleash upon you. *'Paint Bots' - Robots deployed by INKT to drain an area of its color and store it for future disposal. Luckily, they serve as a readily available supply of Paint for Blob! Simply target and jump or charge into them in order to gain its color and 10 Paint Points. *'Big Paint Bots' - Are largely the same as regular Paint Pots, although they house a huge supply of paint! Break 'em open to gain 50 Paint Points! *'Bomb Bot' - Robotic minions of the INKT Corporation. Once they spot Blob, they'll soon give chase, and will explode soon after that! If Blob is caught in the explosion, he'll catch on fire, which is even more deadly than being inked! They sometimes like to hide in INKT supply crates. *'Ink Turrets' (50 Paint Points) - Automated turrets that continuously target Blob and attempt to pummel him with rapid volleys of ink. Some turrets aren't destroyed, but instead painted and deactivated. In this state, Blob can climb inside them and launch himself both high and far! The Blanc Church Comrade Black fabricated this church back in Prisma City, but has nevertheless has found it useful to cement his color-hating ideology among certain members of the Raylian populace. *'Blayians' (1 Paint Point) - Raylians under the spell of Papa Vit and his Shepherds! Blayians can't cause Blob to become inked, but they will fanatically latch onto and claw at him, causing Blob to lose Paint Points! Furthermore, Blob can't jump if he has one or more Blayians attacking him! Rapidly mash the A Button to knock 'em off! *'Shepherds' (5 Paint Points) - The clergy staff of the Blanc Church, who are always looking to indoctrinate more followers into the faith. They achieve this with Hypnodisks, which can lead Blob astray and into ink or other hazards if he is caught under their influence. If a Hypnodisk is overhead, press ZR quickly to duck and avert your eyes from it! Gray Matters The INKT Corporation's research arm, which is constantly thinking of new and exciting ways to defeat Blob and make peoples' lives miserable. *'Inky PhD' (2 Paint Points) - Inky PhDs may be wicked smart, but they don't have much in the way of fighting prowess. If they spot Blob, they'll run in the opposite direction, periodically hurling vials of ink or combustible liquid behind them in an attempt to slow down Blob. Some Inky PhDs will try to flee behind locked gates. If they make it, Blob will be forced to find another way around or skip out on a secret area! *'Blotlets' (5 Paint Points) - Experimental INKT creations that are often deployed in areas just liberated by the Color Underground. These living balls of ink slowly roll their wall towards Blob, traveling up the sides of walls if they have to. Along the way, they de-color any structures they happen to touch. Because the Blotlets are composed purely of ink, Blob can't safely take them out until he has a Hazmat power-up. *'Wide Blotlets' (10 Paint Points) - Living pools of ink that cover entire street widths. Wide Bloblets don't target Blob, but dutifully patrol a preset course, completely inundating the streets with their inky bodies as they travel along. Blob will have to find a way to weave between them until he finds a Hazmat power-up, at which point they can be safely defeated. Liberated Graylians will not appear if the street they'll be released into is being patrolled by a Wide Blotlet. Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels